


Sirius' First Love

by temporarily_lost_at_sea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_lost_at_sea/pseuds/temporarily_lost_at_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders ponder their future and Sirius falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius' First Love

”How about Divination?”

”Lame!”

One of the tables in the Gryffindor common room was covered in colourful pamphlets advertising the various subjects eligible for study at the third year of Hogwarts. The armchairs closest to the table were occupied by four second-years, two of whom were consulting the pamphlets and reading their options aloud to the other two, who were providing what was supposed to be constructive comments on each subject.

” Arithmancy?”

”Bo-ring!” said James.

Sirius yawned pointedly. Remus sighed.

“Okay, what about Muggle Studies?”

“Lame!” exclaimed Sirius and James together. “Besides,” added James “Sirius’ parents would go nuts if he took Muggle Studies.”

“You have a point there,” said Sirius, sitting up a little straighter in the armchair where he’d been slouching and taking the pamphlet from Remus.

“I still say we should take Care of Magical Creatures,” said James, patting Remus rather forcefully on the back, “so we can take care of little Moony here.”

Remus rolled his eyes and waved off the leaflet James was brandishing at him.

“James, that joke wasn’t funny the first five times you told it either.”

“Moony, that joke is always funny,” said James seriously. “Right, Sirius?”

But Sirius was deeply immersed in the Muggle Studies pamphlet and did not seem to have heard. Impatiently, James took the pamphlet from him and looked at the picture Sirius had been ogling. 

“’ A motorcycle’,” he read aloud “’a popular means of transport among Muggles. Learn more about this and other fascinating Muggle inventions in Muggle Studies!’ That’s lame! I bet it can’t even fly.”

“I bet it can!” said Sirius, irritated, snatching the pamphlet back from James and continuing to ogle the picture. “Let’s take Muggle Studies and find out!” 

James stared at him, incredulous, for a few seconds, but then a look of comprehension spread across his face. 

“Oh, I see what’s happening here. Don’t you, Moony?”

Remus looked from Sirius to the pamphlet and nodded.

“Yes, it’s quite obvious.”

“Quite.” James nodded wisely. 

Sirius glared at them over the top of the pamphlet.

“What’s obvious?” 

“You and the motorcircle,” grinned James “it’s luuurve!”


End file.
